


His Place

by cl93



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl93/pseuds/cl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver was perfect, so of course someone had swooped in and taken Connor's place</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic! So let me know what you think :) 
> 
> I don't own any of these characters

Stupid of him not to consider it really. He should have seen the coming. Oliver is sweet and funny and smart and so goddamn sexy, of course someone else has swooped in and taken his place. Only, that wasn't ever his place, was it? Connor's stubborn refusal to accept that place was the cause of all their problems after all. But of course, that really was his place the whole time...why couldn't he have just realised it at the time: he was, had been, Oliver's boyfriend. 

He'd realised it in the weeks they were apart, when he found himself missing oliver. Not just the sex, though god, did he miss that...but it was more than that. He missed the little moments when they were talking, laughing, eating cold takeaway...all those things that 'normal couples' (as oliver had put it) do. He'd never felt that before. Of course he'd never returned to a 1 night stand before oliver either...that was really the first sign that this was more than just sex and information...

But now oliver had a new someone to talk and laugh and eat cold takeaway with. Though it looked like Mr spatula could cook so they probably didn't have to resort to cold chow mein like Connor did. He snorted derisively, but it didn't make the pain any less. He still yearned to be in apartment 303 in the place he wanted to occupy more than any other; more than the trophy holder, more than top of the class, more than number 1 in the keating 5; he wanted to be Oliver's boyfriend. That was his place in life, the only one he really needed. Once he had that, it seemed to Connor that everything else would somehow fall into place. And maybe, just maybe, that's what it means to be in love.


End file.
